Lies and Secrets
by Jarafan101
Summary: Contest: Need Charectars. The Liars children discover a mystery that is somehow connected to Alison
1. Charectars 1

I need help with making new charectars.

Spencer and Toby:

Twin Girls and one boy

Aria and Ezra:

One boy

Emily:

Two Boys and a girl

Hanna and Caleb:

A girl and a boy.

**Name**

**Age:**

**Love Intrests (boy or girl):**

**Secrets: **

**Talent:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Eye Colour:**

******Style (Urban, girlie girl, tom boy etc):**

**************And anything you want to add.**

**********************I will try and include all the charectars**


	2. Charectars 2

**********************Aria and Ezra's Daugther:**

Name: Hunter (I'm a girl)

Age:15

Love Intrests:Isabell "Izzy" Pinz

Secrets:stoled a car and crash and pinned on someone else

Talent:really good cook

Hair Color: jet black

eye color: blue-hazel eyes

style:mix between punk and tomboy (If that makes since)

personlity: shes nice unless you piss her off or mess with one of her friends that she will kill you

Emily's daughter

Name: Maria

Age: 15

Secrets: She self harms. She doesn't like sports but does them to please Emily

Talent: She is athletic and skilled in almost every sport, especially softball. She is an extremely skilled pianist.

Hair Colour: dark red

Eye Colour: light brown

Style (Urban, girlie girl, tom boy etc): urban

And anything you want to add: She feels like she needs to succeed in sports to make Emily proud because she was so athletic in high school. She hides the fact that she really doesn't like sports and that she loves the piano. When she fails at something she becomes overwealmed that Emily will be disapointed and it causes her to self harm.

* * *

Thank you so much for those who have made up their own charectar, I still need Aria and Ezra's boy, Hanna and Calebs boy and girl, Spencers twin girls and boy.


	3. Charectars 3

**********************Aria and Ezra's Daugther:**

Name: Hunter (I'm a girl)

Age:15

Love Intrests:Isabell "Izzy" Pinz

Secrets:stoled a car and crash and pinned on someone else

Talent:really good cook

Hair Color: jet black

eye color: blue-hazel eyes

style:mix between punk and tomboy (If that makes since)

personlity: shes nice unless you piss her off or mess with one of her friends that she will kill you

Emily's daughter

Name: Maria

Age: 15

Secrets: She self harms. She doesn't like sports but does them to please Emily

Talent: She is athletic and skilled in almost every sport, especially softball. She is an extremely skilled pianist.

Hair Colour: dark red

Eye Colour: light brown

Style (Urban, girlie girl, tom boy etc): urban

And anything you want to add: She feels like she needs to succeed in sports to make Emily proud because she was so athletic in high school. She hides the fact that she really doesn't like sports and that she loves the piano. When she fails at something she becomes overwealmed that Emily will be disapointed and it causes her to self harm.

Spencer and Toby's twins

Name: Carson Lea Cavanagh

Age:16 (older twin girl)

Love Intrests:Boys.

Secrets: Shes dating a guy her dad doesn't like and keeping her sisters secret from her parents and "aunts and uncles"

Talent: her power of persuasion ( debate club president, student body president,)

Hair Color: light brown

eye color: hazel eyes

style: dress to impress. Top of the line name brand clothes a little bit of a mix between spencer and Hanna's highschool outfits

personlity: she's very demanding and always gets what she wants no matter what type of way she has to twist the story. She is very kind and a leader. The only real flaw in her plan is that she isn't the best in school but she gets carter to help her out alot. She tries to protect her twin as best as she can or at least let her vent to her so she doesn't keep it bottled.

Name: Carter brooke Cavanagh

Age:16 (younger twin girl)

Love Intrests:Girls. Looking for someone who will try with her to get past her walls and make her feel safe

Secrets:she was outed and gets picked on and bullied by a girl she told that she liked and her new friends(boys&girls)the girl told the people that she attacked her and tried to get her to kiss her. Spencer and Toby dot know that it happens.

Talent:she's an amazing singer but keeps it to herself

Hair Color: light brown with pink streak bangs

eye color: hazel eyes

style:dark ripped jeans and pollo shirts or long sleeve v necks sneakers and fedoras.

personlity: since she gets bullied she usually keeps to herself. Guards herself with her smart  
Remarks to keep people at a distance to keep them from getting hurt. The only she opens up to is her twin which was the deal to keep Carson from telling her parents about her Dailey abuse by her ex bestfriends group. She very smart like her mother but has Toby's keep to yourself personality.

* * *

Thank you so much for those who have made up their own charectar, I still need Aria and Ezra's boy, Hanna and Calebs boy and girl, Spencers twin girls and boy.


	4. Charectars 4

Hanna and Calebs son

Name: Caleb Rivers Jr . Goes by CJ  
Age:17  
Love Intrests:Girls who are sporty,smart,or have a great sense of humor.  
Secrets: engages in fight club his parents don't know  
Talent: really good fighter  
Hair Color: buzz cut Mohawk light brown  
eye color:blue  
Style: jock mixed with bad boy  
personlity: captain of the soccer team made him a big jock. He has the I'm better than everyone attitude but underneath is a really kind person. He's brutally honest and is good with electronics which makes him a little nerdy.


	5. Charectars 5

Hanna and Calebs son

Name: Caleb Rivers Jr . Goes by CJ  
Age:17  
Love Intrests:Girls who are sporty,smart,or have a great sense of humor.  
Secrets: engages in fight club his parents don't know  
Talent: really good fighter  
Hair Color: buzz cut Mohawk light brown  
eye color:blue  
Style: jock mixed with bad boy  
personlity: captain of the soccer team made him a big jock. He has the I'm better than everyone attitude but underneath is a really kind person. He's brutally honest and is good with electronics which makes him a little nerdy.

Name-Alyssa Rose Rivers  
Age-16  
Eyes-Blue  
Hair-Long, Wavy and Brown  
Style-Girly with a Rocker Edge  
Love Interest-Boys. Has a boyfriend (Tyler James) who has a bad boy attitude but is sweet and protective when he is around her.  
Secrets-Sings at a café at weekends and although she gets shouted at for being late home she continues to dance and teach dance after school in a studio.  
Personality-Loves animals, music and make-up. Sweet and innocent unless you insult her family or friends. Enjoys shopping with her friends. If she is stressed or has a lot on her mind she likes to go horseback riding in the mountains or along the beach with her boyfriend.


	6. Secrets That People Can't Keep

Enjoy, thank you for all your entries.

Spencer and Toby: Carter and Carson, Leo.

Emily: Maria, Tyrone, Ryder.

Hanna and Caleb: Alyssa and Caleb Junior

Aria and Ezra:

Hunter (a girl) Mason (a boy)

* * *

The first day of school. Alyssa hated school. She only got up just to see her friends Carson, Maria and Hunter. "Alyssa Rose Rivers! This is the last time I am shouting your name- do not make me get your dad!" Alyssa yawned and streched her arms "I'm up mom" she looked at her alarm clock, it was seven thirty. There was a knock on the door, Alyssa jumped "CJ! Don't ever do that agian" Caleb popped his head round the door and laughed "if you want a ride to school get dressed because you do not want mom or dad to drive you to school." Alyssa threw a pillow at the door, she got changed and ran downstairs. "I'll be home late" Hanna raised an eyebrow "are you with your friends or Tyler" Alyssa smilied "friends. Bye mom bye dad!"

**At School.**

Alyssa stepped out of her brothers car and put her sunglasses on, she walked to a nervous Carson. "Whats worng with you?" Carson looked at Alyssa "err lets see... my mom and dad hate my boyfriend and my twin sister is gay" Alyssa's mouth dropped "your sister is into girls What about her and Mason at the new years eve party?" Carson laughed "they are just friends. And Mason's my boyfriend" they linked arms and walked into school. Waiting for them near Carson's locker was Maria and Hunter. "There you guys are! I heard this really big rumour from Celine- about your sister Carson" Carson rolled her eyes "what now? Did she wear the same dress as Celine?" Hunter shook her head. "Celine said that your sister attacked her and tried to kiss her" Carson bit her lip "it's not true. It's just some rumour. I am going to kill that bitch!" Hunter grabbed hold of her bag "you are the student body president- you are not going to kill Celine, no matter how annoying she is." The bell went "we should go to class."

**Maria**

Maria walked out of English half asleep, she made her way into the girls bathroom and closed the door and rolled up her sleves. There where cuts on her arms, she started crying. "Maria? It's me Alyssa!" Maria quickly wiped her eyes and opened the door, Alyssa looked into her eyes "have you been crying?" Maria nodded "I know it's stupid but... it's about a boy" Alyssa laughed "it's not stupid. I cried because Tyler was going on vacation. Come on, I'll ask my brother to drop you off."

**Carson**

Carson entered her home to find Spencer with her arms folded. "Aren't you surposed to bewith your friends?" Carson rolled her eyes "decided not to- hey Leo!" Leo ran back upstairs "he's shy. Oh hey Carter how was school?" Carson turned to face Carter "it was really good..." she slowly walked upstairs "Carter. We need to talk." The two twins ran into Carson's bedroom. "Is it true?" Carter rolled her eyes "is what true?" Carson sat down on a chair and sighed "about Celine" Carter stood still, all Carson could hear was her breathing. "half of it. But she tried to kiss me!" Carson began laughing "mom is going to flip when she finds out-" Carter ran to the door "if you tell mom tell dad about you and Mason."

**Hunter**

Aria was cooking dinner. Tonight was the night when her girlfriend Izzy was coming over. Mason walked in and grabbed a soda from the counter "hey that's for tonight!" Mason laughed "how come Hunter gets to bring her girlfriend home and I can't?" Aria took the garlic bread from the oven "you don't have a girlfriend. Remember?" Mason smiled. The doorbell rang "oh my god! Thats her!" Ezra opened the door "hello! Come in" Izzy stepped inside, Hunters stomach began to have butterflies "Izzy!" they hugged and sat down by the table. "Hey, I'm Mason" Izzy shook his hand "nice to meet you- I have a sister you know" Mason ran to his mom "need help?" Hunter laughed "he just broke up with Carson... They weren't allowed to see each other." Aria placed the chicken on the table "dinner is served."

**Alyssa**

"Alyssa! Alyssa! Geuss what I found in the mail!" Hanna handed her a pink enevlope, Alyssa opened it. "Dear River Family. Rosewood is having a dance, everyone invited" Hanna clapped her hands in excitment. "It's this Saturday. That's only a six days from now" Hanna squealed "we will go shopping tomorrow!"

Caleb walked into the hallway "can you be girls elsewhere?" Hanna kissed him on the cheek "you are coming shopping too! And CJ" CJ walked into the hallway "no,no, no way!"

**Maria**

Maria was on her laptop, she was researching swimming. "Having fun?" Emily walked in, Maria closed the laptop "not really. Can I ask you something?" Emily nodded "shoot." Maria bit her lip "doesn't matter" Emily walked out of her room. Maria got her phone out and texted, Hunter, Carson and Alyssa. _"Midnight. We need to go for a walk."_

**Midnight**

Maria waited in the park, it was empty and she was scared incase someone was going to kill her. "Boo!" Maria screamed "relax it's just us!" they began walking. "Why did you want to meet here?" Maria stopped walking "I am trying to please my wants me to become a swimmer just like her and-" she could see a bright light, it was getting closer and closer. "LOOK OUT!" It was a car, they jumped out of the road. "Everyone ok?" Alyssa stood up, she helped Hunter up "what was that?" Carson looked at the road "do you think they where trying to kill us?" they shurgged "lets go home. See you at school?" they walked home together.

**Thursday**

A few days had passed. The hit and run was almost forgotten. Everyone was looking forward to the dance. "Hey Alyssa!" Alyssa turned round "Tyler! Your back!" Alyssa closed her locker, Tyler smilied "I know I've been away for a while and I'm sorry. Would you go to the dance with me?" Alyssa hugged him "of course I will. I have to get to Chemistry. See you after school?" Tyler waked away. Alyssa's phone beeped "_Your what I call a Pretty Little Liar. I bet he doesn't know your secret- A" _Alyssa looked around her, no one was there. She put her phone in her bag and ran away.

When Maria was in the girls locker room, she heard a footstep. "Hello? Anyone... there?" her phone beeped, she looked at it _"I haven't seen you swimming in a while. Got something to hide? I think so- A" _

**Alyssa**

When Alyssa got home, there was someone at the door. "Um. Can I help you?" the woman turned around "could you tell your mom that... you know it doesn't matter" Alyssa opened the door "my mom will be back in half an hour, you can wait for her" the woman smilied "thanks." Alyssa took the woman into the living room. The woman looked at photos "nice living. Hanna was a fan of... pink" Alyssa dropped her bag on the floor "my names Mona" Mona smilied, so did Alyssa. "I'm Alyssa... feel free to call me Aly" Mona stood up "I have to go. Tell your mom I said hi." She walked out the door.

* * *

More coming soon! What did everyone think of The Lady Killer episode?

SPOILER ALERT

Toby is A. I hope he is A to keep Spencer safe from Mona.


	7. A's the Word

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, I lost my password

* * *

"Hey Aly!" Alyssa turned round and saw Geri. "Geri... what do you want?" Alyssa kept on walking "I have five tickets to the movies. One for me, you, Carson, Maria and Hunter" Alyssa sighed "I'm sorry Geri but- we are going shopping. It's kind of a thing that we like to do, just the four of us" Geri smilied "I understand... see you in gym" she ran from Alyssa.

Carson was putting things in her locker, when someone shut the door. "Have you been avoiding me?" Carson turned to face Celine "I don't avoid. I ignore" Celine laughed "I've decided not to press charges against your sister." Carson took deep breaths and tried to change the subject. "So. Who are you taking to the dance?" Celine smilied "I was thinking Mason. Since you broke up ages ago. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Carson bit her lip "of course not..." Celine walked away from Carson, Carson's phone beeped "_It won't be long until someone finds out about you know what- A"_Carson thought it was a joke so she didn't see the text as a threat.

During lunch, Maria walked over to everyone. "Tomorrow before the dance we need to go to the old lake house" Hunter froze "no,no,no! It's way to creepy!" Carson rolled her eyes "I think I know why we are going there... I've been getting these weired messages from someone called A" Alyssa showed her phone to Maria. "No way! I've been getting messages too!" they looked around the cafeteria. "Hey Carter! Come sit with us" Carson looked at Hunter, Carter put her lunch next to Carson's and sat down. "It's good to know that someone is talking to me" Hunter smilied "it's ok to like girls. There is no law agianst it" Carter looked at Carson, her mouth was open and her face was bright red. "You told them! Besides I'm... intrested in boys. Bye guys." Carter quickly hurried into the hallway. "She's lying... I don't think she's ever liked a boy" Maria pointed to Carter "looks like Carter is talking to Tyrone" Carson looked at them, they where laughing "she's just doing that because I'm here. She's trying to be someone that she's not." Carter walked over to Carson 'hey Carson! Tyrone is like really funny!' Carson rolled her eyes 'I know what your doing. And it's not working.' she stopped laughing 'your a bitch you know that' she ran away from her leaving Carson to feel guilty 'why are you so... agianst gays?' said Hunter running off in anger, the atmosphere was awkward. 'See you at the lake house? Come on Maria' Carson walked off the other way, when she got home, Spencer was waiting for her 'your sister came home... in tears- did something happen?' she had her arms folded, Carson looked down to the floor 'it's a long story' her phone beeped, it was a message '**It most be so hard keeping two secrets at once- maybe I'll help you out and tell the world one of your secrets, see you around -A' **she looked worried 'shit!' she then realised her mom was standing right in front of her 'Upstairs _now!' _

**Hunter**

Hunter was in a bad mood, Izzy was out of town for the weekend and she was in the house alone with Mason. 'Something happened at school?' smilied Mason as he was watching the TV, 'are you going to the dance?' he shook his head, this was the perfect opurtunity to mess with him 'Carson is... and her mom is making her go with this guy who is wanting to go to Harvard Law' she knew she wasn't surposed to tell him that since she knew there was something between them 'really? I don't even think that Carson likes Harvard guys... she said that they where too snobby' Hunter smilied 'loads of us are going to the lake house tonight. Wanna come?' Mason nodded 'I'll get the keys.'

**Alyssa**

'So who is coming to this lake house?' said CJ who was watching Alyssa put on her second layer of lip gloss 'me, you, Hunter, Celine, Geri- which I am not happy about! Carson, Carter, Maria, Tyler, maybe Mason, Sadie. And a load of others' she looked at her phone 'lets go, the party's starting in like five minutes!'

When CJ and Alyssa got out of the car they could see everyone outside 'there are like loads of people' said CJ, Alyssa smilied 'thats what makes it so fun!' they stepped out of the car 'Hunter! Have you made up with Carson?' Hunter nodded 'Aly, I really need your help... I told Mason that Carson was going to the dance with this other guy' Alyssa looked over to Mason 'leave him to me' they all stepped inside the lake house, it was one of the best places to just sit down with a blanket and drink loads of root beer. But someone turned up wearing a mask and looked at Alyssa, Carson, Maria and Hunter.

**Maria**

'having a good time' it was Ryder, she nodded 'yeah... did mom say anything to you?' he looked puzzled 'something wrong?' she nodded 'I want to quit swimming. I hate it with a passion but since mom was a swimmer I-' Ryder laughed 'tell mom that- she'll understand' she smilied as he left, her phone beeped '**Did your mom ever tell you that its worng to cut yourself? -A' **she looked around the room, almost everyone had their phone out

A few hours later after the party was over Carson, Hunter, Alyssa, Maria and Mason where walking into another 'it's the dance tomorrow! I can't wait!' said Alyssa smiling, Carson rolled her eyes opening the door 'my feet are killing me I just want to-' Geri's dead body hit her, she screamed.

* * *

Up Next is the dance and the girls think that Alyssa is A. A has a few tricks up their sleaves and someone will be taken.


	8. Dances Don't Make You Happy

Enjoy this chapter

* * *

'Omigod!' they helped Carson up, she was shaking 'who was that?' Maria knelt to the ground felt like she was going to faint 'it's Geri' they all gasped 'is she alive?' she checked her pulse 'no...' Carson was in shock 'who would kill her?' she started crying 'I'll take Carson home' said Alyssa putting her arm around Carson 'me and Mason will, Alyssa you call 911' Alyssa dialed the phone striaght away 'wait... they might need to question all of us... none of us can leave' Hunter nodded 'I'll take her outside'

Within twenty minutes four ploice cars appeared at the lake house, a crowd was waiting outside. When Spencer and Toby saw Carson they ran to hug her 'we thought that you where hurt. Don't you ever do that agian! We were worried sick' Toby looked at Spencer 'it's seems like the past has caught up with us' Carson phone beeped 'I don't think you need to look at your phone, not now' but she did anyway, it was another message from A '**Poor Geri, so young. You all better watch your backs because you might be next, see you at the dance? I'll be waiting- A' **Carson put her phone back in her pocket, Mason walked up to Carson 'we'll be in the car' they said as they walked off. 'Are you ok?' he asked, she raised an eyebrow 'err let me think... I've just had a dead body on me... I'm not ok' he laughed 'sorry. It's not everyday someone finds a dead body... so looking forward to Friday' she smilied 'you mean everyone in fancy dress with dancing. Can't wait, are you even going?' he bit his lip 'I'm going with Celine' her mouth dropped 'she asked me at the party. I couldn't of said no and besides your going with someone' she laughed 'excuse me? I don't have a date to the dance! I better go... maybe this secret isn't worth keeping. See you around!' Carson stormed off to find her parents.

**Friday**

Everyone was shocked about Geri, Geri wasn't the girl everyone liked but she didn't deserve to die. 'I am freaking out!' said Maria sitting next to Alyssa at thier free hour just before school finished 'don't be, Geri had a lot of people she hated' Carson looked at her 'I'm not the one who got a text message from A last night was I?' they nodded 'I thought A was just someone playing a cruel joke' said Hunter who was looking at Alyssa 'A stands for Alyssa' everyone stopped writing 'excuse me? You don't think I would send these mesasages' they didn't know what to say 'I would never do that' silence filled the air 'I don't think you did it Alyssa- A's probaly trying to mess with our heads, turn on one another' said Hunter, Alyssa smilied 'do you think A will be at the dance?' Maria said looking confused 'they might... I think so, what is everyone going as?' said Hunter 'its a mascrade; Tylers going as the phantom of the oprea, what about you Carson?' she looked up from her book 'I don't think I want to go... I had a fight with Mason last night, I think it's over' Hunter felt guilty 'hey, his loss. We could go as a group, Maria, you and me' Alyssa raised an eyebrow 'and me!' they all laughed 'ok, Maria, Carson, me, Alyssa and Tyler.' The bell went, they gathered up all their folders and walked off 'meet me by the gates at seven!'

**Carson**

'Mind if I come in?' it was Spencer 'sure' she turned round to see Spencer in a white ballgown with a pink and white mask 'why aren't you dressed?' Carson sighed 'I'm student body president, I'm orginising the next council meeting, Spencer looked at her desk 'really? We are all waiting for you downstairs, she got no answer 'we'll leave without you, we'll meet you at the school then' she said closing the door.

**Rosewood High, The Dance**

'It looks like she's not coming, lets have some fun!' said Alyssa running into the hall, it had changed, there was a massive crystal chandiler, fancy music playing, decorations everywhere, they all gasped 'I see Tyler' Maria stopped Alyssa 'we need to look at everyone... A is somewhere in this crowd' Hunter looked at Celine, who was dancing liked she never danced before 'Celine? She hates us and hates Carson with a passion ever since she became VP' they all laughed 'oh please, Celine doesn't have the guts to do it.' Half an Hour later Carson came in, she wore a blue dress with a blue and gold mask, she looked amazing. 'Carson, is that you?' she turned around 'Jenna!' they both hugged 'how are you, when did you get back from wherever you went to?' Jenna laughed 'I went to see an old friend of mine. You look so grown up, last time I saw you I think you had braces' Carson laughed, from what she heard from her parents Jenna had a tough life, she was blinded by someone and her boyfriend was murdered at a Halloween party. 'Where's Carter?' Carson pointed to the girl who was standing next to Spencer 'she's over there, but don't tell her that I'm here. She hasn't talked to me in like two days, I gotta go, I'm kind of thirsty.' Carson walked down to the food and drinks table and poured a glass of punch, someone tapped her on the shoulder 'you made it!' it was Hunter 'I don't like being in the house on my own, not after whats happened, where is the witch?' Hunter laughed 'Celine was over there' she nodded 'Mason with her?' Hunter shook her head 'he was but I don't think he was impressed with her dance moves, come join us' she said walking away from her. Hunters phone beeped '**I've put a little surprise in your friends drink... lets hope nothing bad happens to her, see you on the dance floor- A' **Hunter looked around the room 'Carson?'

* * *

Up Next, Carson isn't the only one who is missing, Violet Baker comes to Rosewood in search of Emily.

**Who do you think A is? Who do you want A to be? Review!**


	9. A Doesn't Need Help

Enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Still At the Dance**

'Carson!' she looked around the room, 'what's wrong Hunter?' she took a deep breath 'I can't find Carson' Alyssa bit her lip 'I saw her walk out, she looked tipsy' she ran out of the school. 'Carson?!' her phone beeped '**Let the games begin! I hope this night never ends- A' **

**Carson**

Carson stumbled onto the sidewalk, she had a massive headache, her phone was ringing. 'Hello?' all she could hear was laughing 'leaving so soon, don't worry you'll be fine. Just try not to fall asleep on the road... you better hurry, you'll fall into a deep sleep in thrity minutes' Carson froze 'A?' she laughed 'who else would it be, you have until eleven' A hung up, Carson made a run for it.

**Maria**

Maria and her family where reaching the driveway when they saw a girl waiting by the door. 'Mom... who is that?' said Tyrone pointing to the girl, Emily got out of the car 'excuse me? Can I help you?' The girl stood up 'are you Emily Fields?' Emily nodded 'I'm Violet Baker...my parents told me that you are my birth mother' Emily froze 'you should come inside.'

Maria came in with a cup of coffee 'you must be tired' Violet nodded 'my parents told me that you lived in Rosewood with my dad Issac' Maria raised an eyebrow 'err Issac has moved to Californa, we've separated' Maria laughed 'who are you?' Emily sighed 'Maria, I don't think you should be here, Tyrone please take her into the other living room' Maria sat down 'no! This is my home too!' Emily snapped 'go to your room!' Maria felt angry, she always though that her mom had a good temper 'I'm not a kid anymore, I'm sixteen! I hate you!' she stomered off upstairs, Tyrone closed the door. Maria closed the door, she always self harmed her when she felt like she had let her mom down but instead she was angry and felt like doing it. She got a small blade from a box that had most of her childhood memories and cut across her hand, she jumped when Ryder opened the door. 'Maria I was just- what the hell are you doing?' she hid the blade under the pillow 'I'm fine' he grabbed her arm 'your bleeding!' he rolled up her sleave 'we need to get you to see a doctor' she ran infront of the door 'please! Don't tell mom!' he looked at her 'have you been self harming yourself?' she nodded 'I won't do it agian, I promise, just please don't tell mom!'

**Hunter**

It was a long drive, Hunter couldn't stop thinking about Carson, she then saw something 'stop the car!' Ezra put his foot on the break 'Hunter! The roads very busy, what the hell do you think your doing?' Hunter ran across the road, it was Carson 'mom!' Aria got out of the car 'omigod! Is she breathing?' Hunter looked for a pulse 'just about' Aria looked at Carson 'she's problay passed out, we'll take her home and we'll ring Spencer, help me carry her into the car!' When they got her into the car Ezra rolled his eyes 'is this car an ambulance now?' Aria got back into the front seat 'just drive! We're late enough as it it, I just hope Spencer is awake.'

They got home and put Carson on the couch 'I'll stay with her, the rest of you should go to bed' Hunter and Mason sat down 'we can't leave her she's my girlfriend... well ex' Hunter nodded 'she's one of my best friends' Aria nodded 'I'll try and get hold of Spencer' she ran into the kitchen and dialed the number. Hunters phone beeped '**Lucky for Carson that you found her first. Who knows what would happen to her if I found her- A' **Aria came into the kitchen 'I'll try and get her in the mourning, you go to bed sleep, I'll look after her.'

**Alyssa**

It was four o clock in the mouring, Alyssa opened up the front door and quietly walked up the stairs. 'Alyssa Rose Rivers! What time do you call this? Your curfew was at midnight' Alyssa turned to face Hanna 'I was just...' she sighed 'I was out working at this bar' Hanna looked shocked 'a bar, where the drunks go? Do you know how dangerous bars are?' she nodded 'it's something to do- please don't let me give it up, I love working as a singer' Hanna rolled her eyes 'a singer! Drunks can grab you when your performing. You can't work there, I'm not letting my daugther become preganant at sixteen!' she sighed 'mom, I have a boyfriend and I don't plan on getting preganant, I want to go to college' Hanna nodded 'I don't want to argue now, go to bed, I'll see you in the mourning.'

**Maria**

'I can't keep this from her. Maria, do you know how serious this is?!' Maria nodded 'I've stopped, I don't want to disapoint mom' they both stopped talking when Emily and Violet walked in 'did she stay the night?' Emily nodded 'I was a young mom, I was eighteen, she's your sister. I know it sounds crazy but please get to know her?' Maria walked out of the living room 'I'm going out!' She slammed the door, 'whats up with her?' asked Emily 'nothing' said Ryder. 'She's your typical sixteen year old.'

**Hunter**

'Where is she?' It was Spencer with Toby 'is she ok?' Aria nodded 'she's woken up, I was afraid that she might of gone into a coma' Spencer looked like she was going to cry 'who would do such a thing?' Carson walked into the room 'someone put something in the punch... I think' Spencer hugged her 'I'm so glad that your ok!' Hunter walked in 'bye Carson' Carson smilied 'I'll see you Monday yeah?' she said walking out of the door with her parents. 'I'm so glad that's over, I was awake for like five hours!'

**Carson**

'Melissa, mom and dad are coming over for dinner, I've arranged the seating plan now I just need to put the roast in the oven, I don't want to make things awakward for mom and dad so try and keep talking about the weather and whats on TV' Toby laughed 'your so _orginaised' _Spencer hit his arm gently 'I have to, if I wasn't her the house would be like a zoo, I also invited Jenna' Toby stopped the car 'Jenna! What did I ever do to you?' Spencer raised an eyebrow 'err you joined the A team, remember?' Carson looked shocked '_The A team?' _Spencer put a hand over her mouth 'did I say the A team I meant the... Bee Team, spelling bee' it was too late, she had already said it, Carson got another message '**I know what your thinking. Don't worry your dad isn't A he was a long, long time ago- A' **

* * *

**Up Next, Carson and Carter recieve a shock when Melissa tells them that Spencer isn't who she seems. A finds a secret of Hunters and Maria reaches breaking point. **


	10. Secrets Ruin Friendships

Enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Carson**

"What times Melissa coming?" asked Carson placing fresh flowers in a face on the dining table. Spencer walked in acting all stressted "this is huge she's coming with Manny... her new rich husband!" Toby laughed "why does she always go for the rich ones?" Spencer gave him a harsh look "she doesn't ok. Carter! Get up and help!" The doorbell rang "oh god... thats her!" said Spencer as she ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Melissa."

**Hunter**

Hunter hadn't slept for days. She knew that if A had found out all her friends secrets then A must know Hunters. "Are you alright?" asked Mason who sat next to her on the sofa turning the TV on to watch the Hockey. "Yeah. I'm just tired." Her phone beeped, she screamed "chill Hunter- it's only Mom. Hi guys just coming home from work, dinners in the fridge." He laughed before throwing the phone back. "Shut up Mason!" She then stormed off in her room. Her phone beeped agian. "**Don't worry Hunter, I haven't left you out... and hey, I'm getting a car for my birthday it's a blue sports car- you wouldn't know where to find one do you? It's only because it's so hard to find, perhaps I'll ask Lydia- you know the girl you framed. Sleep tight tonight- A" **Hunter looked out her bedroom window. All she could see was her neighbour Mr Wilson watering his plants. Hunter kenlt down to the floor and cried.

**Maria**

"Hey Maria. I haven't seen you do swimming in a while- whats up?" asked Emily handing Maria her breakfast, Maria looked over to Tyrone "I just don't feel like it." Emily laughed "I am so proud of you, Tyrone and Ryder were too lazy to go swimming" Ryder rolled his eyes "Swimmings for gay- sorry mom" Emily laughed agian "it's fine... your not the first person to call me gay. Maria are you sure that your alright?" She threw her fist on the table. "Yes! I need to be alone." She ran upstairs. This was the first sign of a meltdown.

**Carson**

"Look at you guys! Stop growing! Spence I can't believe that you kept that figure after having three kids. Where is Toby?" Toby stepped forward "right here" Melissa sighed "the cute and aboarable one!" All of a sudden Toby Jr ran across to hug Melissa "your getting cuter by the day! Girls we are going to have an awesome time! Oh guys this is Manny" Manny waved "hey" he said.

**Later That Day**

Whilst Melissa was drinking her second bottle of wine in Carters room she began boasting about her life and blurting out secrets that Carter and Melissa couldn't believe that they where hearing. "Your mom is a _slut _when she was your age. She slept with both my boyfriends there was Ian and who was the other one... Wren thats it! She was so jelous of me" Carson laughed "your drunk Melissa!" she tried to get the wine bottle out of her hands but she had a tight grip. "Never trust her. She is not what she seems. She has ugly secrets..."

* * *

**Up Next, Alyssa is close to finding A's identity but A has a plan and it involves a lot of blood and A's in a festive mood too. **


	11. Solving Clues

Enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Alyssa**

Alyssa had been up all night, she kept thinking about A and how she was everywhere but since Alyssa went to the libaray to study she found a box of old new paper articles. One read "_**Local Girl missing"**_the other read "_**Alison DiLaurentis found- dead"**_Alyssa put the paper down, the name sounded famillar, perhaps the names sounded alike. "Excuse me? Can I use one of the computers please?" she said to the liabarian at the desk who was too busy reading her book, instead of waiting for a reply Alyssa just sat down and logged in. "Alison DiLaurentis" said Alyssa as she typed it in the searchbox on the Rosewood Internet. In just one click thousands of articles came up and she didn't know which one to go for then she saw something that caught her eye. "_**Friends of Alison, Aria M, Emily F, Spencer H and Hanna M have already be questioned."**_Her mouth dropped "mom!?" Alyssa quickly printed the article and ran out of the building.

**Hunter**

"Mom! I'm going now!" Aria quickly walked into the living room "can your brother come? It's just that he's bored and me and your dad want to spend some quailty time together" Hunter felt like she was going to throw up "gross! Fine he can come but I'm meeting Carson and Maria at Rosewood Mall" Aria smilied "Mason! Get in here now- your going out with your sister!" Mason rolled his eyes "I don't want to be seen with her- it will ruin my social life" he laughed before running out the door. "Bye mom!"

**Carson**

"Ok, Carter I'm taking you shopping with Hunter and Maria- you have to go outside, don't like Celine ruin your life" Carter smilied "is Izzy coming too?" Carson gasped "please don't tell me that you like... Hunter!?" Carter blushed "Carter! I thought that we had a deal! You can't like any of my friends!" Carter raised an eyebrow "I don't remember that!" joked Carter "plus Hunter has a girlfriend- a really kind girlfriend and if you break those two up I swear that I will cut all your hair off! Now come on lets go!"

**Alyssa**

"Hey mom" said Alyssa who walked into Hanna's clothes shop, Hanna looked up from the counter "hey Aly? Something wrong?" Alyssa gave her the peice of paper, she watched her moms smile turn into a guilty look. "Who is Alison? And why does it say your name on it?!" Hanna sighed "there are some things that I have to keep from you- it's for your saftey... fine I'll tell you. Alison used to be my friend but she went missing and was found dead- ok?" Alyssa nodded "sure. Mind if I do some homework here?" Hanna smilied "sure but in the back!"

**At Rosewood Mall**

It had been one awkward shopping trip for Carson, she couldn't believe that Hunter brought Mason with her and she couldn't believe that Carter liked Mason. It was awkward when Hunter, Carter and Maria took a long time to get thier lunch and left her and Mason sitting down at the table, but they really had a heart to heart. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk" he said mixing the sugar in his coffee, Carson smilied "I'm sorry for being a bitch- I've got a lot of things going on and I-" he smilied "I know but thats one of the things why I love you-" Carson smilied "really?" Mason smilied and they both kissed. "Well... I geuss everyone's got someone special except me..." said Maria who placed the tray on the table. "Now to tell mom and dad" said Carter who smilied at Carson.

**Alyssa**

"Alyssa honey! I'm going now, can you lock up?" said Hanna who was putting on her coat, Alyssa nodded "ok mom, see you later!" Alyssa had created a list of who she thought was A and she had a load of names. " **Celine, Izzy, Geri, Carter, Mason. **Who has a Blackberry- Celine, Izzy and Carter do-" she gasped "It can't be... it's" then all of a sudden a black hooded figure hit Alyssa over the head with a rock, they picked up Alyssa to take her somewhere where no one could find her.

* * *

**Up Next, The girls try to find Alyssa, Carter's feelings grow for Hunter and Mason has his future planned with Carson, but they have to tell their parents first. **


	12. Don't Trust Anyone

Enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Alyssa**

Alyssa had been awake for hours, she only slept for twenty minutes after crying herself to sleep. At 6am, A came in dressed in a black hoody with a mask on. "Sleep well?" A laughed "it was quite funny watching you suffer-" Alyssa looked straight into the eyes of the mask. "Who are you?" A turned away from Alyssa. "My identity will be kept secret-" Alyssa looked at the floor "my family and friends will know I'm gone- they aren't stupid." A laughed "don't worry. I wrote a letter saying that you ran away-" A laughed some more before leaving Alyssa alone once more.

**Carson**

"I'm a little nervous- I'm not gonna lie" said Carson on the phone to Carter at the bookstore. Carter laughed "relax. They just want you to be happy- so can we move on from your love life?" Carson laughed "and what? Move onto your soap oprea life? I don't think so... but how are you with you know who?" Carter laughed "I haven't told her _yet _I'm just gonna plan what I do next." She saw Hunter enter the book shop. "Bye Carter, see you at dinner!" She put the phone down and hugged Hunter. "Hey! Sit down" Hunter and Carson sat down near the young adult section, Hunter bit her lip "so what did you want me to talk about?" Carson couldn't stop laughing "it's about my sister-" Hunter looked puzzled "this may sound... crazy but she loves you- like love love!" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Wow... intresting I mean Carters a hot girl-" Carson felt like she was going to throw up "eww gross! Don't call my sister hot ever agian" Hunter laughed "but I'm with Izzy and I think it's time we comitted" Carson nodded "I want to commit with Mason aswell but there is this _huge _wall blocking our way and-" Hunter took a book away from the shelf "don't be afraid- they'll understand." Carson's cell phone rang, she answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Mrs Rivers. No I haven't seen Alyssa today- is something wrong? _She didn't come home last night?" _Hunter gasped "omigod!" Carsons face got more puzzled. "Ok, we'll go look. Bye" She put the phone down "Alyssa's gone- you don't think" she looked around the room "Do you think A's taken her?" Hunter and Carson ran out of the bookstore.

**Alyssa**

"Tis the season to be jolly falalalala la la la!" A kept on singing that over and over agian, Alyssa stared at them. "How could you be everywhere at once?" A stopped singing "I have my ways" Alyssa started crying agian "why did you take me? What have I ever done to you" A was silent for a few minutes. "Alison DiLaurentis- your mom knows her quite well. They where friends. Then one day her twin sister Courtney wanted to be her so she took her place and Alison killed her- Alison wasn't the one who died- it was Courtney DiLaurentis" Alyssa was confused "so?" A laughed "so? Alison went to another state, your mom and your friends moms killed her and I want revenge... because Alison DiLaurentis was my _mother_."

**Carson**

There was no sign of Alyssa, Carson decided to take a break to meet Mason in the park. "Hey- still no sign?" Carson shook her head. "No- why did you call me here?" Mason smilied "Carson Lea Cavanaugh. I want you to spend the rest of my life with me" he then bent down on one knee, Carson felt like she was going to faint. "I want to be the father of your children and I want us to grow old together. So what do you say?" Carson smilied "yes! But wait what about our parents?" Mason smilied "turn around" when she turned around she could see Spencer, Toby, Aria and Ezra standing there. "Mom! I can explain!" Spencer laughed "you don't need to. We love you Carson and we want you to be happy plus we can see that Mason makes you happy and thats all that matters- come here!" Spencer and Carson hugged. "No more secrets, yeah?" Carson nodded "sure."

**Hunter**

The doorbell went, Hunter answered it. "Good your here, come in" Carter walked into the living room, Hunters phone beeped "wow. I've got a text saying that Mason and Carson are engaged..." they both laughed. "Carson told me that you kinda liked me!" Carter blushed "sorry- I am going to do the right thing and stop it because you and Izzy have something special and I-" Hunter laughed "please, don't say sorry. I thought it was cute" Carter laughed "really?!" Hunter nodded "I told her that you where good looking" Carter raised an eyebrow "really? Are you flirting with me?" Hunter laughed "Izzy is on vacation" she took a step forward and kissed Carter. "Omigod... is this happening?" Hunter kissed her agian and they walked into her bedroom.

* * *

**Up Next, A few months since Alyssa dissapeared and is believed to be dead. Carson is wedding planning, Carter is finding it hard when Izzy comes back and Maria see's Violet as a threat. **

**Celine**

**Izzy**

**Mason**

**Carter**

**Hunter**

**Carson**

**Maria**

**Choose who you want to be A. **


End file.
